


원작 말렉 잣잣씬 번역

by holymoly1717



Series: 원작 말렉 번역글 모음 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 외전 shadowhunters academy저자 카산드라 클레어작가가 이 섹스씬을 쓸 당시에 탑텀을 꽤나 명확하게 썼다고 함. 그러나 팬덤이 포지션을 질문했음에도 그 이상은 답하지 않음섀도우헌터스 말렉 매그알렉*번역글





	원작 말렉 잣잣씬 번역

사이먼은 다락방에 도착해 문 뒤에서 나는 웅얼거리는 소리와 움직임을 들었고, 문을 거칠게 활짝 열었다.

그리고 그는 그날 두번째로 한계치를 찍은 채 멈춰섰다.

시트가 알렉과 매그너스를 덮고 있었지만 사이먼은 충분히 볼 수 있었다. 그는 룬이 새겨진 알렉의 흰 어깨와,  
매그너스의 자연스러운 검은 머리칼이 베개 위로 흩어진 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 알렉이 얼어붙은 것과, 그가 고개를 돌려 자신에게 완전한 공포에 질린 표정을 짓는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 

매그너스의 금색 캣츠아이가 알렉의 창백한 어깨 너머로 반짝 빛났다. 그가 질문할 때 매그너스는 거의 즐거워하는 것처럼 들렸다. "우리가 널 도와줄 수 있을까?"

"오 세상에," 사이먼은 말했다. "오 와우. 아 와우, 정말 미안해요." 

"제발 나가줘," 알렉이 꽉 막힌 듯한, 억누르는 목소리로 말했다.

"맞아요!" 사이먼이 외쳤다. "당연 그래야죠!" 그는 멈췄다. "나 못 떠나요."

"믿어봐," 알렉이 말했다. "할 수 있어."

"아기가 아카데미의 정문에 버려져 있는데 월록 같다구요!" 사이먼이 버럭 소리쳤다.

"왜 넌 그 아기가 월록이라고 생각하는데?" 매그너스는 물었다. 방 안에 있는 이들 중 그 혼자만이 태연했다.

"음, 그 애가 군청색이거든요."

"상당히 주목할만한 증거로군." 매그너스는 인정했다. "우리에게 차려입을 시간은 줄 수 있지?"

"그럼요! 물론이죠!" 사이먼이 말했다. "다시 한번, 너무 미안해요."

"이제 가," 알렉은 제의했다.

사이먼은 나갔다.

조금 후에 매그너스는 몸에 달라붙는 검정 옷과 은은히 빛나는 금색 가운을 입은 채로 다락방 스위트룸에서 나타났다. 그의 머리는 여전히 망가져서 마치 맞춤용 작은 폭풍에라도 갇혔던 것처럼 여러 방향으로 뻗쳐 있었지만, 사이먼은 잠재적인 구세주의 머리에 대해서 트집을 잡지 않을 예정이었다.

"다시 한번 진짜 미안해요," 사이먼이 말했다.

매그너스는 여유로운 제스쳐를 취해 보였다. "네 얼굴을 보는 건 내 하루에서 최고의 순간은 아니야, 사이먼, 그렇지만 이런 일들은 일어나지. 단언컨대 알렉에게 이런 일이 발생한 적이 없어서, 그는 좀 더 시간이 필요해. 내게 아이가 있는 장소를 보여줘."

"따라오세요." 사이먼이 말했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 알렉은 freeze 얼어붙고 absolute horror 완전한 공포에 질린 표정을 짓는데 매그는 gleam 눈을 반짝이고 amuse 즐거워함
> 
> 알렉이 사이먼에게 한 대사를 전부 옮기자면 please leave, believe me, you can, go now 두단어로 말해요


End file.
